


Duos with a Demon

by Anonallia



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Light Smut, Love, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonallia/pseuds/Anonallia
Summary: Lifeline is shipped into battle with her polar opposite, Revenant. Loba seems to feel like something is up Revenant's sleeve while Octane is worried about what could happen to her during the games. See what happens to this unusual pair as they continue to become the new Apex Champions, and continue a very unlikely relationship.*This is a revised repost*
Relationships: Lifeline | Ajay Che/Revenant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a different approach to the story. I hope you enjoy!

The common area was quiet except for a lone sound of drumming. Ajay was drumming lightly on DOC while bobbing her head listening to music in her earbuds. There was a match today, but everyone hadn’t arrived yet, so this was the perfect opportunity to get some jams in. Sound of metal hitting the steel floor filled the silent lounge area, but Ajay was too busy listening to her music to even take notice

Revenant snuck up behind her, he eyed the younger girl as she had her eyes closed. He listened to the rhythms, and he actually enjoyed it for the most part, but would never tell her of course. His elongated body bent over slightly towering over her. A shadow had casted down on her, and she gave out a slight giggle. He was taken back by it, “Yuh know, just because I can’t hear yuh don’t mean I can’t feel yuh,” he backed away from her suddenly. He grunts shrugging her off as he stared directly at her.

She placed down her drumsticks and pulled out her earbuds, turning on the couch to meet his torso. She looked up at him, and gave him a half smile, almost as a cocky smirk. He just stared intensely at her, waiting for her to speak, but she just sat there in silence. They were night and day, she gave life to everyone around her while he brought death. He hated how hard she made him work in the games. He loved to kill, even if it wasn’t permanent. To make people suffer was his absolute pleasure, however she would always heal them up prolonging things. At times even leading to him losing, he didn’t care for the money or the fame, he only cared for the death.

Their gazes were lifted immediately as the rest of the Legends came rushing out in to the common area. Octavio jumped to Ajay, sitting next to her putting his arm around her. Revenant hated THAT ONE along with the annoying robot. They were both too loud for him to deal with. Octavio turned, “Yo, _amigo_ , you ready for today's match?” He glared at him, making him recede his question, “Touchy.” Revenant lingered behind Ajay which made Loba curious, she slyly stepped her way over to him.

“Demon, why are you shadowing her?” she questioned, and he didn’t even look in her direction. “What are you up to? What game are you playing?” her tone became more harsh, while Ajay was listening in on the conversation behind her.

“Leave me alone,” he said coldly. Loba was about to speak up again when the announcer came on.

> **Attention Legends, please head to the designated drop area**

Everyone had turned to the monitors, and noticed that they were running duos today. Octavio grunted as he was stuck with Caustic, but he was more upset that Ajay was with Revenant. “Hm, dis is new,” Ajay remarked as she stood up, but before she proceeded to the area. Octavio grabbed her hand.

“See you in the games, _chica_?” He gave her a thumbs up, and she smiled in return. She walked over to Revenant who didn’t even give her a glance.

“Don’t slow me down,” he stated, and she gave him a chuckle.

“Same could be said bout yuh,” he shot her a glare as they proceeded to the platforms for the drop. Ajay looked over at Octavio seemingly already annoying Caustic by his constant talking. Her eyes then adjusted to Loba who gave a concerned look. As the ship was lowering them she could feel the crisp air touching her skin, she lived for this rush, she loved this part if anything. She turned to Revenant as she was about to ask him when they would jump, but he had already grabbed her jumping off. Octavio watched as they fell, and he was about to grab Caustic to join them.

“Touch me and you will be a part of my next experiment,” He stated, and he watched them fall. He looked concerned for her, even though it was just a game he had always heard bad things about Revenant. Last person that was with him was Natalie, and she ended up in the hospital. Ajay felt the air whipping at her body, she felt her jets come in to help create a softer landing. She looked over at Revenant, giving him a disapproval look.

“Yuh didn’t have to do that, yuh can ask nicely.” He didn’t reply, but only stared. She rolled her eyes, and continued to check her surroundings. They were in the docks. She strolled through buildings finding weapons to suit her needs, but she noticed that Revenant was always creeping behind her. He was hardly even giving her room to breathe which annoyed her. “If yuh gon’ stand that close, at least start up a convo.” She picked up some ammo for her R-99.

“No,” he said chillingly which made her feel helpless. How were they supposed to win in conditions like this. Suddenly he grabs her wrapping his long arms around her body. She was about to tear him a new one till, “Shh, people are near. Instead of taking them head on, let's lurk in the shadows.” She saw what seemed to be black smoke engulf their bodies. He had let go of her giving her a nod to proceed. Running out the door they noticed Mirage was talking to Bangalore, surely about himself.

“Yeah so we are meeting at the bar after we win right?” Mirage questioned, and before Bangalore could even reply she was shot in the back by Revenant. She had tried turning around, but was shot again in the stomach. Mirage frantically threw out a decoy, and took cover, but Ajay snuck up behind him giving him multiple bullets in the back. The shadows were lifted as she grabbed some of Mirage’s belongings.

“Hope we do get to see yuh at the bar even if yuh didn’t win,” she remarked as Revenant was walking up near her. She turned and held her hand up as if she would ever get a high five from him. He just stared at her, while she slowly put it down. “And O says I am a stick in the mud.” They continued on their journey as the ring was closing. Because Olympus was basically a city in the sky, you could hear the rough winds underneath the city. It could be very distracting and make people with strong stomachs even sick. The odd pair were walking towards Hammond Labs not a single word was uttered between the pair. She tried to ignore the clanking of his feet, while he tried to ignore the random hums she would do. The labs seemed empty, actually it was empty since all the loot had seemed to be gone. She checked her bag and realized that their loot wasn’t the greatest.

“So, where are we going?” she questioned him, but he gave no reply. She was getting tired of this, so she slid in front of him placing her hands on her hips. “Where are we going?” No movement was needed as he looked down at her.

“Is that a little bite I hear?”

“Yes, now where are we going? I am not gon to ask again!” Her voice had gotten higher which clearly pissed him off. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. He bent down to be at eye levels with her. She looked determined and not disturbed by his actions.

“Heh,” he gave off a small half hearted chuckle, he liked it when they played hard to get. She just stood there, as he moved his hands away. “Not scared?” She shook her head as she shoved him which hardly made him budge. “You will end up dead by the end of today, and I don’t mean in the match if you do that again," he growled.

“Yuh ain’t gon do a ting to me!” she had bit back, and he was about to grab her again until he was shot in the shoulder. They looked over and saw Pathfinder waving his hand.

“Hi friends, I hate to do this, but I want to win.” He aimed at them again, but Ajay had ducked Revenant down. “Awe, I missed, let’s try again,” He grappled to them, aiming his gun at Ajay again, but she ended up shooting him down. Revenant had turned to finish him off, but Bloodhound came out and shot him again. She knew he couldn’t take any more hits so she yanked his arm as hard as possible while throwing down a termite to put a wall between the two teams. It was strange that he wasn’t even protesting at the fact she was dragging him.

“It’s ok, I’ll get you patched up,” they ducked into a small room blocking it with chairs, and she deployed DOC to heal him up. The small turtle like robot slowly connected the metal that was injured back together. He was always amazed at how her bot had operated. “We don’t have much time before they come ba-” He stopped her from talking by putting his cold metal hand over her mouth. They both turned to the door, and ducked down quietly. She was very close to his body to the point it hurt from all the jagged edges he had.

“I think they got away, friend,” they heard a muffled voice that sounded like Pathfinder.

“I don’t sense anyone,” Bloodhound had replied. They listened carefully as they heard them walk away. It felt like hours before either of them wanted to move. Ajay finally stood up, but Revenant grabbed her hand. She gave him a questioned look.

“I’m not thanking you,” He didn’t even look at her as he stood up and let go of her hand. She smiled at him before they proceeded to leave the labs. As they were stepping out they noticed some noxious gas behind a door. Every legend had hated fighting against Caustic because his gas would linger even after the match was over. It was a very horrific experience to deal with. It sent shivers down her spine, and Revenant took notice.

He enjoyed that he finally found something that made her feel uneasy. It was a great pleasure that he felt to know what hurts others. They waited as the gas had cleared before heading towards the door. From being in the slightly dim area of the labs when the sun hit them it caused a temporary blindness. They observed their surroundings till they noticed the body of Crypto laying on the ground.

“Well, well, _chica_ ,” She turned around and saw Octavio on a metal shipping container with Caustic juggling a noxious bomb. “No hard feelings, I am only doing this so you don’t have to be around him,” She looked at Revenant who seemed not phased by their unfortunate situation.

“I don’t care either way,” Caustic pulled the pin which began emitting fumes. Ajay quickly turned to Revenant.

“Rev!” He looked at her as Caustic threw the bomb on the pair engulfing them in the green cloud. Octavio watched waiting for it to be over, and as the gas cleared they were gone. He jumped off the container.

“What happened?” He questioned Caustic that wouldn’t even look in his direction.

“I honestly don’t know,” He was baffled by the fact that they had somehow escaped. He was embarrassed at the fact he didn’t seal the deal by going in and finishing them. Octavio ran around looking for the two, but with no luck.

“Che!” He yelled out. Ajay had uncovered her mouth and noticed they were back in the labs. They were badly bruised up, but they would survive. Revenant must have engulfed her into the shadows without her even noticing. He was wrapped around her, and slowly started to let her go.

“Thank yuh,” she said nervously as they began to patch up again.

“We need to start killing or I will have to make due with you.” She nodded as they proceeded out the doors again. They noticed the two were gone from the area.

“Yuh right, we need to step up our game. Let’s work together like we did back there.” She gave him a soft smile, and he nodded in agreement, and began to set out towards the estates. 

“I like music,” the tall robot said as they were walking along the grassy fields. This made Ajay turn slightly, but she never stopped walking.

“Yeah? What kind of music?” she questioned him, and he didn’t reply for a whole 30 seconds.

“I .. just like music,” that was probably the best response she was going to get, so she accepted it. They arrived at the estates and noticed everything was ransacked. She tried listening closely to her surroundings in hope of hearing gun fire that they could follow. “Skinsuit.” He said quietly, but it grabbed her attention. She turned around and noticed there was a Kraber in a care package. He knew that she was one of the best snipers in the game. He picked it up, and held it out for her to take. She jumped to the opportunity inspecting it carefully and checking the rounds. She gave him a smile which he acknowledged.

Ajay then pulled out her handheld and read that there were 4 duos left excluding them. She noticed that the ring was going to close on Hydrophonics. She wasn’t too keen on being there since it created a lot of bad memories. “Rev, we have to go to Hydr-”

“Rev?”

“Yes, Rev,” she said firmly.

“Don’t call me that, skin suit.”

“Don’t call me a skin suit, Rev,” He looked as if he was about to snatch her by her throat, but he turned away and chuckled. Suddenly gunshots peered in the distance.

“Time to have some fun,” They began running towards Hydrophonics. Ajay eyed the tall robot as he was determined to kill more people. She could feel the tension that he was giving off. She actually didn’t mind it too much. She didn’t like killing, but she enjoyed doing what was right, and what was right was earning money to help others. She wanted to win for others. They reached the gunfight that was between two teams. All you could hear was energy bullets hitting the buildings. They watched as the doors kept opening and closing giving out a few shots here and there. He placed his claw-like finger to his lips.

She knew immediately what to do, so they rushed into a building that was at the bottom of the hill. He grabbed her shoulder, and took her into the shadows again. They snuck up the hill while the gunfire silenced their steps. Sneaking into one of the buildings harboring a massive chain of plant life.

“This part never gets old,” He whispered as he sent out Silence hitting a Rampart and a Gibraltar. They both turned around trying to take control of the situation, but instead Gibraltar was hit in his temple with a Kraber shot. Rampart was frantically trying to react in time by ducking behind her barrier. It wasn’t till a ring peered behind her, and the culprit shot her multiple times in her back. Loba looked up at us, and gave off a twisted smile. Their shadow state had worn off.

“Well if it isn’t beauty and the beast,” She remarked which irritated Revenant. Her partner came running through the door, Horizon was quite shocked at the turn of the events. She looked at all the blood and brains on the floor.

“Who knew a bloody sport would be so bloody,” she shook her boots of the scattered matter. Ajay had her gun aimed in on them while Revenant just stood there. Loba aimed her gun mostly at him, wanting to end his life again.

“Now, beautiful, if you don’t mind, I want to make him suffer, and then I promise we will make your death quick and painless.” She offered Ajay which seemed like a tempting offer, but at the same time she didn’t want to give up. Loba was known for being very ruthless, but mostly when it came to men. “Let’s just make this easy.”

“This is very interesting,” he said as he tilted his neck. “I wonder what your parents would think of this.” He gave her glare which made a tear swell up in the corner of her eyes.

“You dem-” she was cut off by a green grenade that beeped before filling the room with gas. Revenant grabbed Ajay and shielded her in a corner of the room. They were cut off from Loba and Horizon, but they could hear them coughing. “Where the hell are you?!” Loba choked as they heard her fall to the ground. She crawled out of the as and saw Revenant holding onto Ajay. Her eyes widened at the fact that he was actually protecting her. He slowly let go of her, and walked over to Loba that was too weak to stand up. He knelt down, and lifted her in the air.

“Rev stop!” He turned to Ajay, but continued to puncture her stomach with his claws making her cry out in pain as blood dripped down his arm. He threw her body to the floor, and saw that Horizon was still alive walking out the cloud. He took out his Wingman and shot her in the heart. She clutched her chest looking up at him, her lifeless body fell to the ground. Ajay was shocked at how his demeanor had changed. He was so calm earlier, but now he was a killing machine. She picked herself off the ground, and before she could inspect his body for any wounds they heard gunfire outside the building.

They peeked out the window and saw Bloodhound was bleeding out on the floor, while Pathfinder was trying to revive him. The robot turned and saw Ajay, and his monitor went from an angry face to a smiley. “Well, hello friend, I know I tried killing you earlier, but don’t make this awkward.” She couldn’t help, but smile at the robot. That didn’t last long as Revenant was already behind him. He grabbed his neck, twisting it basically off. Ajay had to turn away from the site, even though they do these games so frequently it was always hard watching these things especially since Revenant did his killings in brutal ways. “Get up, your boyfriend is here,” she pouted because she already knew who he was talking about. She ran outside to be greeted by Octavio and Caustic once again.

“Hey, Che! You are still alive!” He said happily as Caustic looked very annoyed. Both teams had their guns pointed at one another. “Listen _chica_ , I want to buy these new pairs of shorts, so if you could just die, that would be great!” Caustic lowered his gun, as everyone looked at him.

“Honestly, if you killed him now, I wouldn’t care,” Caustic remarked, as Ajay couldn’t help but laugh.

“What do you mean, old dude? They aren’t normal shorts!”

“I don’t care! I need this money to expand my experiments,” the two had begun bickering. “The whole game you have been annoying, let's just get this over with.” He aimed at the two again.

The two began shooting at them, but Ajay was able to shoot Caustic in the knee bringing him down, while in return she was shot in the stomach. The two of them fell to the ground, she was clutching her stomach, as she watched Octavio run circles around Revenant. Revenant was doing everything in his power to dodge the bullets, but every so often one would hit him, and he wasn’t able to keep up with Octavio. She threw out DOC to help heal her wounds, but was shot again by Caustic. Her breathing became heavy as she knew she was almost done for. “Rev!” she yelled out, and he grabbed Octavio slamming his body on the ground. Caustic had recovered a little bit, and mastiff Revenant in the back. He directed his aim to his head.

“Any last words?” Caustic asked.

“Silence.” He threw out a silence that hit both Caustic, and Octavio. Ajay stood up clutching her stomach. She threw out a thermite that began burning the two. Caustic had perished in the fire while Octavio was on the ground holding onto his life. She slowly walked over to him.

“I.. really wanted those shorts..” He said huffing from all the pain he was enduring. She smiled at him, but it was a very twisted smile, it sent shivers down his body. She kneeled down his burned body.

“I might buy them for yuh later.”

“Hells yeah, the _chica_ delivers,” she stabs a syringe in his neck sending liquid through his bloodstream to shut down all his vital organs. She took his goggles off and watched the life drain from his eyes and his harsh breathing stop.

> **Here are your new Apex Champions**

The announcer stated throughout the arena. She glanced over at Rev who was slightly still conscious. “We did it,” she tried lifting her hand for a high five, and before it collapsed he grabbed it. They closed their eyes together, and they held each other's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Lifeline laid in her room on the drop ship. It was quiet once again throughout the ship, all the legends decided to head to Mirage’s bar to hangout for the night. She decided to hang back and relax even at Octane’s protest. She wanted to go back home so badly, but they are supposed to head to World’s Edge for next week’s games. 

All the legends had their own personal room, and had to share the common room. There was no privacy, the rooms consisted of two walls and a large opening with no door. It can be very stressful sleeping as Wattson tended to tinker, and Wraith had nightmares. She had gotten used to it, and it was much better than dealing with the boys. Mirage constantly talking, Gibraltar being overly jolly, and Octane being Octane.

She reached her arm out and placed her hand gently on top of DOC’s head. It’s little head looked up at her as she rubbed it gently. “Yuh deserve to charge, yuh had a very long day.” she gave it a soft smile, and it laid it’s head back down.

“You’re soft,” she heard a rough robotic voice. She looked towards the entrance of her room and saw Revenant walking in slowly as if he was creeping up on his prey. He inspected her room twiddling with some medical equipment. She was too tired to make him stop. “Why didn’t you go with them, skinsuit?”

“I wasn’t in the mood to limin,” she sat up, and scooted up till her back was on the ship's walls. He sat on her bed which made her raise a brow. “What are yu-” he moved in closer to her practically on top of her. She just stared into his yellow eyes, she was unable to speak.

“You know I was once a skinsuit, right?” he questioned her, and she gave a nervous nod. Usually Lifeline wasn’t scared of him, but after what happened in the match today she was feeling a bit uneasy from how he killed everyone. He moved his arms up to her face and stroked her cheek with his cold metallic hands softly. “I miss touching women,” his yellow eyes surveyed her face, and as he started to look down her body Lifeline slapped him.

“Ow!” she said forgetting that he is a robot now. He tilted his head, “Nuh romp wid mi, I ain’t someone to be playing with!” She spat at him, he fell silent as the tension between them began to thicken. All that would feel the void was Lifeline’s soft curses of her hand hurting. He chuckled.

“You women in these games have such strong personalities, a lot stronger than the men,” he stayed on top of her. While she glared at him. “I would love nothing more than to rip that little heart of yours out.” His long cold fingers traced from her throat down to her chest. He pushed down on the layer of flesh that protected her heart. 

“Is this how yuh get your kinks? Heh, Yuh ain’t that bright if yuh wanna take me on.” She gave him a cocky smile, he slowly withdrew his hand.

“I am sure if your boyfriend knew you were flirting with me, he’d be very upset.”

“Flirt? Ha! Not even close,” He glared intensely at her, and she just smiled. “Just because we had a game together doesn’t mean a thing, fiyah fi yuh.”

“I am already in hell,” he said quietly, but sincere. It made Lifeline think about what she had just said to him. Was she really feeling bad over this killing machine? She always wanted to get along with everyone, and was always willing to hear others out, but she couldn’t do that for him. It was hard for any of the legends to accept him since he had hurt Loba so much, but at the same time her parents weren't good. Lifeline’s parents weren’t good either, but she wouldn’t want them to die no matter what they did to her or others. It is such a complicated feeling that she didn’t know how to comprehend it.

Loba had told her and Bangalore at one point that he really wished for death, but she wasn’t going to let him have it that easily. She questioned why he should go out in peace, but also Lifeline questioned how she let him continue to do terrible things. “Yuh want to die,” she blurted out to him, and he turned away from her. “Why do yuh want to die?”

“What a stupid question.”

“Stupid? Or you just can’t answer it?” She was right, he couldn’t completely answer it. He was able to continue to do what he loved, but also he wasn’t able to feel, eat, drink, and so much more.

“I can answer it, I couldn’t feel your cheek,” this made her jump, “I couldn’t feel you.”

“I’m sorry,” she didn’t fully understand why she was apologizing to him.

“You aren’t” she wasn’t. He sighed as he stood up, “I may be a robot, I may be an assassin, but I am human.” He towered over her, he slowly bent down cupping her chin and tilting it up. He laid his hard cold lips on her soft fleshy ones. She was shocked by the gesture. She looked into his bright eyes until he turned them towards the entrance of her room. “They are back,” he let go of her chin and walked out of her room. 

She sat back confused at what had just happened. Why did she even let that happen? She gripped her chest trying to gather her thoughts, but it wasn’t soon after that all the legends loudly filled the common area. She could hear them laughing and having a merry time. She the quick pitter patter of Octane’s feet come close to her room.

“Yo, Che! You awake,  _ chica _ ?” He poked his head in before sliding his way into her room. She could smell the alcohol seeping from his skin across the room. He moved his way towards her and climbed into her bed. “It was a good night, hermana,” he closed his eyes and instantly passed out on her bed. 

She smiled down at him, trying to ignore the stench of liquor escaping from his gaping mouth. She removed his goggles, then his mask, then down to his legs. She placed the various items on the side of her bed before brushing his green hair back with her hand. She sighed staring down at her best friend. She wondered how she was able to go back to sleep. She wasn’t unfamiliar with him wanting to share a bed with her, however he usually was never this drunk.

She scooted her way back down and felt his arms curl around her and snuggle her shoulder. She laughed softly, but that soon ended as the snores began. She groaned as she struggled to sleep the whole night.

A few hours had passed she still felt his death grip on her, she shimmied her way from his grasp. He stretched up before sprawling his body across her bed. She snuck out into the hallway before making her way downstairs of the ship to the common area. She could hear scattered snores, she was sure that most the legends were still asleep due to a night of partying.

She sat down on the couch and sighed leaning her head back. She took in a deep breath then exhaled, she felt the stillness of the ship. It was going to take a few days to get the arena set up for them and to travel there. Lifeline thought about heading home for a few days to clear her mind, and maybe it wasn’t a bad idea.

She knew she couldn’t leave without Octane though. Maybe he could catch up to her, what was she thinking, of course he would catch up. She quickly made her way back up the steps and grabbed her key. She wrote a small note before placing it beside Octane. She made her way out of the ship, and began her walk to her apartment.

When she reached her place, she unlocked her door, and slid her way into her house closing the door behind her. Her house felt warm, welcoming, but lonely. She would have brought DOC with her, but didn’t want to disturb it. She kicked off her shoes, and began stripping away her clothes as she walked through her small apartment. She gripped her clothes close to her chest.

She felt the air brush across her bare skin, and when she opened the door she was instantly greeted with a tall figure. She blinked at them as their glowing eyes stared back at her. 

“What!” She jumped accidentally dropping her clothes exposing her bra and panties. Revenant looked down, and bent over to pick up her clothes. “Why yuh here!?” He ignored her as he picked up each article of clothing. He leaned up and tried handing them to her, but she had a scowl across her face.

“I wanted to see where you lived,” he turned and placed her clothes on the dresser.

“Eh- What? Yuh can’t just break into my home!”

“Is there a lock busted? A window broken? I didn’t break in,” he was right and wrong, she clutched her temple and stomped her foot. “It’s not good to be so angry, it’s bad for your health.”

“Yuh! You! Ugh!” She was unable to find the words to express how she felt. He walked up to her and placed his hand on my head. She puffed out her cheeks and glared up at him.

“You are so small,” he would squish down on her head and she swatted him away.

“Get out.”

“No.”

“Get out or I will call Loba.”

“What? Are we going to have a slumber party? Be a dear and make sure she doesn’t bring up the fact I killed her parents.. it’s very awkward.”

“Yuh are so sick,” she grabbed his hand and tried pulling him, but he didn’t budge. “Ugh!” She was frustrated at how weak she was, but it was more of how heavy he really was. He was now annoyed with her, so he gripped her hand back, pulling her into his body slightly before turning and pushing her on the bed.

Lifeline quickly sat up gritting her teeth, but he crawled his way on top of her. He pinned her with his hard body, even though he was heavy, he was light on her. “You,” he gripped her face and looked at the anger radiating from her face. “You really got to relax,” he chuckled before pulling away from her. She quickly sat up, but felt a head rush before falling back on the bed. She gripped her head, “I told you,” he sat down beside her. 

“Yuh are right,” she exhaled and he laid flat next to her. “I guess yuh can spend the night with me,” she closed her eyes.

“Thank you for having me,” he looked up at the ceiling before she fell into a deep slumber. He pondered as he turned back towards her. He just stared at her wondering why he was so interested. Why she just gave up so easily. Why he was even here.

It was only a few more hours before he heard a rapid knock on the door. He sat up then looked back at Lifeline as she was fast asleep. He made his way to the front door and opened it. He was greeted by a shocked Octane, his shocked face turned into a glare as he pushed his way inside.

The man dashed around the apartment for any signs of Lifeline or a struggle. Revenant slowly walked behind him as he made his way to the bedroom. Octane walked in and was greeted to a half naked Lifeline passed out on her bed. “What the..?” He made his way to the bed and quickly examined her body. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing. She is tired,” Revenant annoyed with him accusing him of anything worse. Octane quickly stood up about to attack him.

“Silva,” he heard his name slip from her lips. He quickly turned back to her.

“Che? Are you ok? I got your note,” she scooted her way to the top of her bed, climbing under the covers. 

“I am fine, just keep it down,” he looked back at Revenant who sat on the bed on the other side of her. Octane was visually confused by what was going on, he wanted to know more, but bit his tongue. He watched Revenant closely, but Revenant didn’t care, he just watched over Lifeline.


	3. Chapter 3

Lifeline woke up, and felt something warm swung over her body. She slowly opened her eyes to Octane snuggling against her breast. She looked even closer and realized that he was half naked laying next to her. She rolled her eyes, because it wasn't the first time that they have been in this situation. She rolled over from his grasp, and was met with Revenant’s eyes.

She yelped before jumping back, pushing Octane off the bed, “What the hell,  _ chica _ ?” He stretched and yawned before using his arm strength to climb back onto the bed, he crawled his way back over to her. He looked up at Revenant, and he tilted his head at Octane. “I got drunk last night, and even I remembered that he was here.”

“I didn’t know!” she slowly moved away from Octane, and scooted slightly closer to Revenant. “Why are yuh still here?”

“No reason,” he stood up, and reached out to grab her, but Octane quickly swatted his hand away. Revenant was clearly annoyed with the action, and glared at Octane. “Hm, you are annoying, skin suit.”

“Clearly she doesn’t want you here, and now you try and touch her? No one likes you, so  _ adios _ !” Octane moved his way in front of Lifeline shielding her with his half body. The killing machine grunted before heading towards the door.

“Wait,” Lifeline gripped the sheets, and Octane quickly turned his head to her. Revenant stopped in his tracks, and she sighed knowing that what she was about to say that she would regret it. “Please stay for breakfast.”

“What?!” Octane yelled, and she moved off the bed towards Revenant. The robot was 7 feet tall to her 5 feet tall height, he was very intimidating, but not to her. 

“It is as a thank yuh for working with me to win the match.”

“I can’t eat,” she was slightly annoyed with his rude remark. She felt her smile twitching from annoyance.

“I understand that, but maybe we can be friends,” she extended her hand out to him, he looked at her then down to her hand. 

“I don’t need friends,” he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Lifeline sat with her arm extended before her hands clenched into a fist.

“Can yuh believe him?” She turned and noticed that Octane’s eyes were fixated on where her ass was, she clapped her hands breaking his focus, “Silva, were yuh even paying attention?”

“ _ Si _ ,  _ si _ ,  _ si _ , so he is staying?  _ Si _ , ok,” she groaned before stomping over to him, and flicking his forehead. “Ow!”

“Learn to pay attention, but first get outta my bed!” She stomped out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Octane left right after breakfast to go for a run, so Lifeline decided to head back to the dropship to get DOC some much needed tune ups. She rummaged around in her tool box, and pulled out a screwdriver. She carried a sleeping DOC to the onboard clinic, she set them on the table. She flipped them over, and began to unscrew the screws on their stomach. Even though DOC was pretty well behaved, she always found it easier to do things while they were asleep.

She took off their bottom frame, and began tinkering inside of their body. She heard the door behind her open, but she didn’t let that break her concentration. Usually the other legends, mostly Mirage, would come in to grab any supplies they needed during down time. She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, making her jump almost knocking DOC off the table. She turned and scowled at the culprit, Revenant just stared at her. Lifeline shrugged him off as she readjusted DOC, and continued her tune ups. She wasn’t about to let him being in the room bother her especially when it came to DOC.

She could feel his eyes follow her every move, even when she had to go across the small room to pick up something that she needed. Lifeline was about done with her ‘operation’ when he made his way on the other side of the table. He looked down at DOC who had now fully awakened. The drone started to beep in fright, and turned their head to Lifeline, she softly touched their head in reassurance that everything was going to be ok. DOC relaxed, but still weary of Revenant being near them.

She finished screwing in all the bolts, and the drone rolled over, and his under her arm. She giggled softly, and patted their shell, “It’s ok, girl.” Revenant reached out to touch DOC himself, but the drone scooted off the table, rushing out of the room. Lifeline giggled again before noticing that Revenant looked off. “Yuh ever tried not being so scary?”

“Not like I have a choice on the matter, skin suit,” Lifeline walked around the table, and began inspecting her body. “What are you doing?” She lifted his arm, and noticed that he had a few missing bolts. She patted the operating table before turning back to a draw, he hesitated before climbing on the table. She came back carrying a plastic container with miscellaneous bolts.

“Yuh gotta start taking care of yuhself,” she shook her head as she began filling the holes of his body. He relaxed looking up at the ceiling. He didn’t want to take care of this body, this body wasn’t who he was. He didn’t want it anymore, he didn’t care what was to happen to it, but he knew deep down inside that if this body was to break. He would have a brand new one spawn out of the blue. Revenant used to take care of himself, he loved getting his haircut, feeling the warm water against his skin, even enjoyed shaving.. But with this body he wasn’t able to continue the things that helped him feel human even if he was inhumane.

She noticed his gaze, she knew he was in deep thought. Lifeline didn’t understand why she wanted him to know that she does care for him. Even though he was her enemy she didn’t understand why she cared. Why does she even care now? 

She reached out to touch his face, but his head shot to her making her fingers curl. He sat up, and looked down at her, she gulped as he slid from the bed. He extended his arms, and gripped the counter behind her pinning her.

“You can’t help me, no one can help me,” it was as if he read her mind, she was stunned by how soft his voice had sounded. He tilted his head, “Why?” he took his hand, and brushed her cheek, “Why can’t you be afraid?” he ran his hand to her throat, brushing his fingers along her neck. She chuckled, and he suddenly gripped her neck. He wasn't amused by her laughter. 

“Yuh really aren’t that scary,” she grabbed his hand and tried prying his fingers open, but they wouldn’t budge. He noticed the bead of sweat dripping off the side of her face, so he released her. She rubbed her neck as he backed away from her.

“You don’t have to always act so tough, because one day, your luck, it will run out,” he reached out to touch her face, but she swatted his hand away.

“Yuh don’t always have to act so scary, because one day, someone will reach through to yuh,” she spat back at him. He began to chuckle that soon turned into a cackle, she also nervously laughed with him.

“You’re alright, kid,” she pouted out her lip at him calling her that.

“I ain’t no kid, old man,” she crossed her arms, and he huffed from calling him old. He extended his hand towards her, she hesitated before taking it. Once she wrapped her delicate fingers around his hand he pulled her in close to his body. “H-Hey!” He wrapped his arm around her head pulling her close into his body. She was confused by his actions, but maybe this is what he needed. She stopped resisting and hugged him back, he was taken back, but ultimately succumbed to her affections. 

She pulled away from him and smiled at him. His eyes shifted to the side avoiding her gaze. She reached up and grabbed his face, turning it back towards her. Their gazes were locked in place for what felt like hours until the announcer buzzed in.

> **Changing arena location to King’s Canyon, we will arrive shortly**

Lifeline heard the patter of Octane running from down the hall, she quickly pushed Revenant away as he barged in the room, “Yo! _Chica_! You hear that? Of course you did! Woohoo! Kings Canyon!” He ignored Revenant as he locked his arms around Lifeline dragging her out of the clinic. Revenant lifted his hand to his face and clenched it into a fist. He didn’t feel as stiff as he was accustomed to, he felt a warm feeling swell inside of his chest.

“It seems we have the same teammates as last time,” Lifeline mumbled to herself as she stared down at her phone. Caustic caught what she had said and stumbled his way over to her.

“Wait, what? I have to play with that abomination again?!” Caustic said over her shoulder, and she nodded. 

“Sorry, Dr. Nox,” Lifeline shot him a smile and he glared at Octane who was waving over at him. He grumbled to himself before walking away with Octane following behind him. Loba made her way over to Lifeline, and she reached out and gripped her shoulder.

“Are you going to be ok with going back with him, again?” her voice was soft, and Lifeline nodded, it was a big change from how Loba used to be towards her. She became a very caring mother-like figure to her. “If you need any help, I won’t be far,” she winked at her before rejoining Bangalore and Mirage. Lifeline looked back down at her phone, she eyed Revenant’s portrait.

"Man! Sucks you have to be with him again, it would be cool if we were on the same team," Octane tried looking at her phone, but she kept moving away from him. " _Jajaja_ , this time I am going to win, and don't forget you are suppose to buy me those short!" She chuckled as she swiped through her phone quickly and showed him where she placed her order, and he cheered. "Yes! Now that is what I am talking about. They are so cool, I heard it is like wearing nothing, but of course you would like me to wear nothing," he nudged her with his elbow and she scoffed before laughing.

"O, if yuh don't get ahead of yuhself," she punched him lightly on the arm. 

"You know I am just messin' with you, anyway, I hope to see you again on the field, so this time I can even the score," they fist bumped before he rejoined his annoyed teammate. Lifeline made her way towards Revenant who was standing far from all the other legends. She quietly stood next to him observing all the other legends around them.

"Are you ok being with me again?" he said with his eyes still fixated on the group.

"Yeah, yuh aren't that much of a handful," his head shot in her direction. "I patch, and yuh kill, deal?" He rolled his shoulders, and nodded.

"I like that, deal."

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

The duo landed at the pit, they took their time to loot up. Lifeline was happy to find a Longbow and a RE-45 while Revenant found a Mastiff and a Spitfire. They made their way out of the pit to a facility marked as ‘run off.’ The two didn’t say much amongst each other as they knew that it was easier for sound to travel in the arena. 

“Maybe no one landed near us,” Lifeline looked at her phone, “Lucky us, I suppose,” she started tapping the screen while Revenant lagged behind her.

“That’s no fun, I want to kill,” he grumbled and she swiftly turned around.

“I am sure we will find someone at the bunker, but yuh better be up for it,” he nodded before they headed out. They ignored the town outside of the bunker, and made their way to the giant doors. Lifeline looked into the small windows, but wasn’t able to see anything. 

“Are you scared?” he said, she shook her head as she walked over to the switch to open it. She walked inside and he followed right after her, they turned the corner and noticed that the doors were already opened. “Well, you were right,” he moved past her and looked through the windows to see if there was anyone else around. Lifeline followed behind him trying to listen closely but all that could be heard was the bunker creaking every so often. They made their way down the long steps, and just as Revenant’s foot hit the last step, they heard a giant explosion ahead of them. 

Revenant quickly raised his hand slightly shielding her, and telling her to stay put. He continued his walk down the hall alone, and turned the corner to see Pathfinder trying to rez, Bloodhound. The robot looked up and over, and saw Revenant, his optical got smaller as he knew that their game was over. Revenant pulled out his Mastiff, and aimed it at the bot, but suddenly the door swung open and was backed away just as quickly. He turned the corner and ran into Lifeline who asked him what was going on.

“Hey, frie-” they heard Pathfinder say before being shot, the two peeked around the corner and watched as Bangalore and Mirage were looting the bodies.

“You know, you didn’t have to do that to him,” Mirage said while Bangalore just ignored the man as she finished looting and walked out of the bunker. Mirage lingered a bit before touching Pathfinder’s box, “Sorry dude,” he turned to exit. Lifeline heard the door behind them open as Revenant grabbed her hand and led her into the room. They heard Mirage’s footsteps come closer to the door until shooting came from the top of the stairs. Bangalore was soon heard shuffling her way in, Revenant placed a hand on Lifeline’s hand as they escaped into the shadows.

They busted from the door, and shot Bangalore and Mirage in the back. Revenant quickly searched their bags for any heals and grabbed several syringes and a few cells. Lifeline saw Wraith peeking down the steps, she switched to her Long Bow and aimed up the steps at Wraith, but she quickly dodged her shot. Soon Wattson threw a grenade down the steps sending the duo back into the room. Lifeline panting a little bit before grabbing a hold of herself. Revenant fought the urge to kill, but when he noticed how distraught she was he quickly grabbed her hand. He threw a device up the stairs to stop the two women from following as he dragged her outside.

He dragged her into a corner as they waited for the pair to exit the bunker, he checked his ammunition before looking over at Lifeline who nodded with him. They waited a little longer, but the pair never came from the other side. “I don’t think they are going to follow,” Lifeline sighed as she walked from the corner. Revenant turned his attention away from the bunker, and surveyed the sky to see if they took the jump tower, but he saw nothing. “Maybe they went the other way,” he agreed with her as they made their way to the houses to see if they could wait out until the next ring.

They walked up the decaying wooden steps of the rundown building. She sat down in front of the window, and pulled her backpack off her body and started looking through it. Revenant walked next to her, crouched down and dropped a few cells in her bag. 

“Thank yuh,” she smiled at him, but he had already made his way on the other side of the building. She scooted her body close to the stairs and sat back waiting for the next ring location. She tapped on her phone waiting for an update.

Revenant looked out the window from time to time to make sure no one was around them, but it seemed like the coast was clear. He turned his attention back to her and she caught his glance. He made his way back over to her and crouched in front of her. He took out his hand and reached for her cheek. Her body tensed up, but when he touched her cheek, she had softened up.

Her body relaxed to his touch as she brought her hand up to his and placed it on top. He stared deeply into her eyes, his touch was cold, but refreshing from the heat. She parted her lips, but words weren’t able to come out. A sharp pain shot through her back, blood rushed from her mouth as she leaned forward and landed in his arms. He held her tight as he noticed that someone had shot her through the window.

He placed her gently down on the ground as DOC flew out of her pocket. Revenant knew he wasn’t going to be able to watch over her as she healed up. The splashing of water below came closer, he cocked his Spitfire before sealing off both doors on the top floor. He headed down the steps where Rampart had just walked in. He lit her stomach up with bullets, and before he could turn his attention to her teammate he was shotgunned in his side. The blast slammed him against the wall dropping his Spitfire.

“Haha!” Gibraltar steadily walked up to him, he aimed his Eva at his face. Revenant gruned from the pain, “C’mon, turn that frown upside down!” He was about to pull the trigger when Lifeline slapped him across the face with her shock sticks. The tanky man stumbled back grabbing his face. “Woah, nice sistah,” he complimented her as he brought up his arm shield. He tried shooting at her but she ducked behind the steps, running up them. He followed behind her shooting at her again catching her in the leg. 

“Crap,” Lifeline cried out as she limped towards the other side of the building. She opened the door on the top floor and fell down to the first floor.

“Ajay, yuhr one tough cookie,” she heard him say behind her as he jumped down into the water behind her. She opened the door quickly and ran over to Revenant, she pulled him closer to the door. She heard Gibraltar breaking through the door, Lifeline pulled out an arc star. The second he broke down the door, she stuck the arc star on his body, and kicked him back with all her strength. She quickly threw out DOC to shield her and Revenant. She heard the ticking of her arc star and the last thing she saw was Gibraltar smiling at her before it exploded.

She took a second to catch her breath as Revenant was able to stand to his feet. She started to laugh softly at what had just happened. Lifeline turned to him, and flashed him a smile that would make the average person feel warm and fuzzy inside.

“We did it,” she wasn’t very confident saying that, “Heh, wasn’t so bad, right?”

“Hm,” he growled before extending his arm and pulling her into his body. She was confused by his sudden affection, but happy at the same time. She nuzzled close to him as he held her tight. “You are alright..” she heard him softly say, that is the most she will ever get as a compliment from him. He pulled away from her, and looked down at her, “I want you to be safe, if you die, I can’t win,” she chuckled at his terrible way of showing affection.

“Don’t worry, I got yuhr back,” she punched his arm playfully.

“Yeah, don’t touch me,” he rolled his shoulders before stomping out of the building. Lifeline rolled her eyes as she followed behind him. 

“Yuh really aren’t any fun sometimes.”

“Are you saying I am fun other times then? Heh, you have a lot to learn about me kid,” he handed her some syringes and ammo.

“Are yuh gon let me learn more about yuh?” 

“Hm, what do you want to know about me?” He climbed out of the water back next to her.

“Well, what’s yuh real name?” His eyes shifted to the side then back to her.

“Kaleb,” his voice was harsh as if he didn’t want to tell her.

“Oh.. heh,” she giggled a bit. He growled at her, but she waved her hands in innocence. “No no, I am sorry. It’s just I never thought yuh name would be Kaleb.”

“Yeah, obviously I didn’t always look like this, heh, to be honest, I was a very good looking, well kept man,” she could tell he was deep in thought about his past life. “I loved grooming, it made me feel human..”

“What makes yuh feel human now?”

“Nothing, nothing makes me feel human,” he looked down at his hands. “Maybe it’s a good thing I don’t feel human anymore,” Lifeline reached out and placed her tiny hand in his. He circled his fingers around her hand, and glanced back at her.

“I want to help yuh feel human, I hope yuh don’t mind,” he felt a warm feeling swell in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t understand that feeling because he had no organs. He brought his other hand up to his stomach, and clenched it against his metal body. “Kaleb..” he snapped out of his thoughts and let go of her hand. They both heard the vibration coming from her pocket, she pulled out her phone. “Ring is closing and we aren’t in it, we betta bust a move,” she gestured to him to ‘come on,’ and he followed.


	5. Chapter 5

The two made their way inside a giant valley that split into two sections. Lifeline looked down at her phone for a quick second before shoving it back into her pocket. “Alright, I am gon let yuh pick, which way should we go? Either way we will be inside the circle.”

“Heh, going to let me pick? I say we go right,” He pointed to the right path, and she nodded as she walked next to him. They made their way up the steep hill, and made their way out of the valley. They took in the view ahead of them as they continued walking along the steep hill. 

“I always hated going this way,” she said as she tried not to trip over her own feet, he lent out his hand, and she raised a brow.

“I can help you,” she shook her head as she walked ahead of him, but he quickly grabbed her arm and slung her over his shoulder.

“H-Hey!” He ignored her struggles as he carried her along the hill. He was on high alert since they were out in the open, his eyes shot to the cages, to make sure the coast was clear for them to head towards hydrodam. “Heh, okay, yuh can let me down, I promise I won’t fall,” she laughed softly as she gave up struggling against his grasp. Revenant agreed as he dropped her on the ground, she landed on her ass with a big thud. “Yuh jerk!”

“Heh, maybe learn to land on your feet, skin suit,” Lifeline growled as she sat up and wiped away the dirt on her ass. He made his way next to her and reached to help her, but she instantly slapped his hand away. He backed away as she finished wiping herself off, and continuing her way down the hill to cages. She was upset and stomping her way down, but her shoes soon got caught on in an uproot. She fell face first into the ground, she gripped the dirt around her as Revenant made his way in front of her. “Are you always this clumsy?”

Lifeline grunted as she picked herself up, her front was now stained by the mud and grass. She ignored her clothes as they made their way past cages to a small little bunker area. They noticed that the doors were open so Revenant tried peeking inside, and there wasn’t anyone inside. He motioned for her to come in and she entered as he closed the door behind her quietly. 

“I wonder if he is still alive,” she mumbled to herself and looked down the shaft.

“Your boyfriend?” She clenched her fist and quickly turned around. She stomped over to him and dug her finger into his cloth covered chest.

“He ain’t mi boyfriend!”

“Hm, you were very cozy the other night. He stripped down in front of me and snuggled against you, seems like a boyfriend to me,” she reeled back her hand and crossed her arms, pouting at the man.

“Nah, we are just close, he is like a dumb puppy.”

“Dumb puppy that you let snuggle against your chest?”

“I didn’t let him snuggle anything!” She yelled at him and he huffed in annoyance. Her lips curled into a smirk, “Why are yuh jealous?” His eyes shot to the side.

“I don’t get jealous, especially over a kid,” he leaned into her.

“I am not a kid, old man,” she leaned in close to him, scowling.

“Didn’t your parents teach you any manners? To respect your elders?”

“Yeah, but let’s just say I was a bit of a rebel.”

“Heh, the youth these days,” he gripped her shoulders and pushed her into a wall. “Maybe I should teach you some manners, little girl,” she laughed nervously.

“I dare yuh, old man,” he leaned in closer to her, clearly turned on by her demeanor. She felt the heat escape from the vent of his nose and hit her directly across the face. He raised his hand and turned it into a claw, he quickly turned around and stabbed some boxes, piercing through them. “W-What?” Lifeline gasped at the sight of blood pouring from the corner, he took his hand back as Crypto’s body fell face forward. “H-How?”

“I don’t like spies,” he flailed his hand, shaking the blood off, “I guess he was a solo because I don’t see why he would just hide there.” She gulped a hard lump, as she knew that Crypto had seen them earlier. “Are you ok? Did you care for him?” Revenant turned towards her, and she gripped her stomach tight.

“It’s not that, it’s just what happened right there.. What if he tells the others?”

“So?” She ponders for a second before getting a grasp of what she wanted to say.

“I just know Loba wouldn’t be so happy with that,” she grabbed her arm and looked away from him. He finally understood what she was trying to say.

“So you are ashamed of me?”

“N-No it’s not that!” she tried reaching out to him, but he backed away.

“I understand, skin suit,” he started to look through Crypto’s bag, she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He looked over his shoulder at her, “What?” she quickly hugged him and he was shocked by her gesture. She pulled away and crawled her way in front of him.

“I said I wanted to help yuh feel human again,” she placed her hand on his hard cheek, “I shouldn’t try to hide our friendship from the others.”

“Friendship?”

“We are friends, right? I would love to be yuh friend,” He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his cheek.

“It’s been awhile.. I haven’t had a friend in over 400 years,” she giggled to herself and his eyes narrowed, “Keep laughing and I will gladly cripple you.”

“I am sorry, I am sorry,” she tried to compose herself by waving her hand in front of her face, “I now get why yuh call me a kid, yuh one old dude.” He grunted as he tried pushing her away. “Enough limin around, want to break that dry spell?” He huffed and remained quiet for a bit.

  
  


“Alright, ski-,” he stopped himself, “Ajay,” he immediately regretted saying her real name as there were sparkles in her eyes. “Ugh,” he rolled his eyes as she poked at him with happiness. 

“Alright, Kaleb,” he grabbed her hand to stop the poking.

“I don’t think I am fully ready to be called that yet,” he remarked firmly, and she nodded her head.

“Okay Rev.”

“That is not any better..” he growled.

“Whatever. We got a game to win,” she finished stuffing her bag with ammo as they made their way down the steps going further into the bunker.

They reached the final step of the bunker and were engulfed by gas. Lifeline began to cough and Revenant pulled her up next to him. He gripped her waist tight as he glared down at her, “Clumsy,” he said softly as they waited for the gas to clear. It didn’t seem like Caustic was around since he would have pushed to them immediately. 

They continued their way inside the bunker and noticed a few more traps scattered around. He glanced over at her and she laughed nervously as they made their way through them. As they got closer to the big doors leading to hydro dam they heard a loud explosion from the other side. Revenant leaned up against the door as he noticed Wattson choking on Caustic’s fumes.

“Aw, Natalie,” Lifeline felt her heartache, she saw Octane walked through his gas and check to see if she was dead.

“Geez _amigo_ , you really overdid it,” he remarked before grabbing some of her stuff.

“She got what she deserved,” he pulled Wraith’s body over and piled it on Wattsons.

“Still mad at her? _Jajaja_ , Dude you got to learn to let it go,” the man groaned before turning his attention to the giant doors. Lifeline and Revenant quickly ducked down avoiding his detection. “What is it?” Octane kicked the dead bodies playfully.

“Nothing, I thought I saw something,” Octane walked over to the window and quickly looked around.

“Ah you are being paranoid, but hey that’s ok. Che is also paranoid whenever we are on the same team. She always remarks about how I need to ‘focus’ and be ‘serious,’ yeah right.” Lifeline’s fist clenched over his remarks.

“I do not care about you or your little girlfriend, hell maybe she is right, you need to focus,” Caustic said firmly and Octane shrugged.

“Look _amigo_ , she isn’t my girlfriend, no one can tie me down,” the two heard as their voices faded off in the distance. They lingered around in the area a bit longer before opening up the doors.

“Of course, Dr. Nox is always in the top three,” Lifeline remarked stepping over the women’s bodies. “I really don’t want to fight them again,” she huffed and before she knew it she was launched into the air.

“Oh dear, ya don’t have to fret, I will gladly put ya out of your misery,” Horizon aimed her Hemlok at her, and when Revenant aimed his Spitfire at her, Loba placed a Wingman to his head. 

“Give up, demon,” Loba demanded, Revenant sighed as he lowered his heads. Lifeline dropped from the air and landed in Horizon’s arms. 

“Oh dear, are ya alright? Can’t have ya breaking anything. No hard feelings I hope,” she set Lifeline down before aiming her gun back at her.

“Oh none at all, yuh are still sweeter than honey even when we are enemies,” Lifeline remarked. Horizon blushed with excitement.

“Dearie ya are a sweet girl yaself, and ya treat NEWT so well, mind we set up a small tea party?” Lifeline nodded. The two girls spoke to one another sweetly as their partners glared at them. Loba pinched her temple and let out a big sigh.

“Listen, I don’t want to be a bitch, but we have a game to win, Dr. Somers,” Horizon waved her hand in innocence.

“Aye yes, sorry, like I said, no hard feelings,” she aimed her hemlok back at Lifeline, she braced for impact until suddenly all four of them were engulfed in noxious gas. Horizon coughed accidentally dropping her gun, “Not again,” she and Lifeline fell against one another.

Revenant quickly backhanded Loba before crawling his way out of the gas. He watched as she collapsed in the gas, as the smoke cleared he saw Lifeline laying next to Horizon.

“Oh wow, nice,” Octane came running to their bodies, he turned his attention to Lifeline. He kneeled down next to her and placed his hand softly on her head. “Sorry, _chica_ ,” he heard a shot, he quickly turned to see Caustic gripping his chest before succumbing to his wounds. He was then shot in his shoulder, he grabbed his shoulder and made his way behind cover. “Dude, why don’t we call it a truce?” He panted as he held his shoulder tight waiting for his body to regenerate.

“And why would I do that?”

“You think I don’t know? _Jajaja_ , you have a thing for my Che.”

“Your Che?”

“Yes, MY Che,” Revenant looked over at her body and then back towards Octane’s cover. He steadily aimed his gun for any sudden movements and sent a silence over his way. “Fuck,” Octane cried as he felt heavy chains weighing him down.

“You don’t own her,” he heard Revenant stomp towards him. Octane took a deep breath before and tried turning but was immediately grabbed by Revenant. He reeled back his claws as he held the speedster up by his neck.

“ _Jaja_ , you don’t own her either,” he pulled a pin from the grenade, “ _amigo_ ,” they were both blown back from the explosion.

> **Here are your new Apex Champions**


	6. Chapter 6

Revenant was in the medbay looking up at the lights. He turned his head and a sigh escaped Lifeline’s lips he watched as she was doing maintenance on his arm. 

“Try clenching,” he did as he was told and tried clenching his fist, but it wasn’t closing fully. She went back to work on, he admired her determination to get him back in shape.

“We can do this later,” he spoke softly, but she ignored him. “Ajay, it’s okay.”

“No no it’s fine, I got this,” she said, not even directing her attention to him. He turned his attention back to the ceiling, he was aware of her stubbornness, but she had already helped all the other legends after the match had ended. Her eyes were strained from the overload of work that she had become accustomed to.

“Are you upset that we lost?” After the grenade had went off, Octane was the last one alive, but barely. Revenant felt angry at the fact that he let the junkie get in his head over her, he should have finished him off sooner.

“No, that doesn’t matter,” she wiped the sweat from her forehead as she connected a few wires together. “Clench please,” he did and his hand closed completely. “Good,” she sighed as she stood up, and then knocked on his chest. “Feel any more stiff areas?”

“No, thank you..” he sat up and looked at her as she stripped away her gloves and washed her hands. He felt a warm feeling swell in his chest, he slid off the table and stood behind her. 

“If yuh want yuh can come home with me tonight, I am sure we landed on Olympus a few minutes ago, I wouldn’t mind the company,” she said, he made his way closer behind her. He snaked his arms around her waist. “Rev?” She tilted her head back into his chest and looked up at him.

“Can we go now..?” she smiled, and turned around in his grasp.

“Of course, Silva will be joining us,” his arms relaxed as he backed away from her. “Pack what yuh need and we will head out,” she patted his chest as she walked out of the clinic. He looked at his hand clenching it tight before exiting himself.

Lifeline made her through the ship till she ran into Crypto, “Hey, I have been meaning to speak to you,” he grabbed her arm and led her to a quiet area. 

“W-what is it?” she asked slightly fearful in what he may have seen earlier during the games.

“Are you ok? You look pale?” He leaned in close and expected her, “Hm, you did help a lot of us get back into shape. Anyway, I need to ask you something,” she swallowed hard waiting for him to ask about Revenant. “I was.. spying on Natalie before your partner rudely interrupted me,” she sighed in relief that he didn’t see what had happened. 

“Wait did yuh say spying?”

“Yeah, it’s just.. err, I was making sure she was ok,” he said looking away as a blush crept across his face. “She said she liked me to Wraith, but I don’t know 100% if she likes me like that. Since you know her pretty well do you think I should try asking her on a date?”

“Ah, um yes of course! I am sure that she would say yes,” she said nervously not sure if that was completely true.

“Good, I think I will. Thanks, Che. See ya,” he smiled at her before leaving. She twiddled her thumbs a bit as she continued to walk into the common area. She always knew that Crypto had a thing for Wattson, and she really hoped that they were able to finally come together. She stood there in deep thought over how cute of a couple they would be. 

“Well well,” she heard Loba say walking up behind her, “your boyfriend isn’t around right?”

“Okay, what is with yuh all?” She was now slightly annoyed by everyone referring to Octane as her boyfriend. Loba saw through her snappiness and shook her head.

“Not Mister Silva, I mean the demon,” she crossed her arms and glared at her. 

“He isn’t my boyfriend either,” she tried calming herself, and Loba’s glare softened.

“Of course, it’s not your fault you keep being paired with him. I am sorry if I come off as stern,” she gently gripped her chin. “You understand, right Miss Che?” Lifeline felt guilty, but knew if she showed any sign of weakness, Loba would eat her alive.

“Yes, I understand,” she smiled as the woman walked away. Octane soon came up after, and raised a brow at their interaction. “It’s nothing, are yuh ready to go?”

“Oh! Reminds me, I was supposed to tell you, but I forgot, me, Path, Gibby, and Witt are supposed to go scout out this new legend.”

“Wait, what do yuh mean?” Lifeline asked.

“Oh apparently they found this new dude that they wanted to bring into the games, me and the guys are supposed to go check out his skills and do some training. They asked me earlier, but I was too busy celebrating my win, _jajaja_.” 

“Oh, well as long as yuh stay safe and don’t scare him away,” she adjusted his collar and wiped some crumbs from his face. 

“Oh sorry, I had some crackers to sober up before our flight,” she giggled and rolled her eyes.

“Are you going to be ok with me not staying the night, I know how much you need your Octane.”

“Oh how will I survive?” She said sarcastically before ruffling his hair. “Come back in one piece,” she said softly and he nodded as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She jumped by his sudden affection and he backed away just as quick.

“See ya later, Che,” he dashed off. She looked around and noticed that she was now all alone in the common area. She picked her bag and made her way off the ship. 

She pulled out her keys when suddenly DOC started to frantically beep. She turned to see Revenant making his way towards her. She smiled at him as she opened the door for him to come in. DOC quickly dashed in and he followed behind, Lifeline closed the door behind her and placed her hands on her hips.

“Pretty busy day, glad to see yuh made it on yuh own,” she walked over to her kitchen as he lingered behind her. “I would offer yuh something to drink, but yuh know.”

“Hm, it is very annoying,” she gave him a sadden look as she walked to her fridge, opening it. He eyed her closely as she bent down slightly and picked up a can of soda. “I miss drinking to be honest, I wasn’t the biggest fan of eating,”

“Yeah? What did yuh like to drink?” She popped the top and leaned over the counter, taking a quick drink.

“Hm, well I enjoyed a good old fashioned bourbon usually,” Lifeline raised a brow and smiled. “What?”

“Didn’t think yuh would be into something so strong and manly,” she giggled to herself and he scoffed.

“You don’t even know,” he rustled around in one of his pockets and pulled out a photo. He placed it down on the counter face down and slid it to her. He gesture for her to look at it, she flipped it over.

“Oh my!” She exclaimed as she eyes the photo of him when he was human, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, a very well kept man. “Yeah yuh do look like a Kaleb.”

“You think so?” He grabbed the photo and inspected it for a bit. “I was a pretty good looking guy.”

“Alright, relax, don’t get too turned on by yuhself,” she tried reaching for the photo and he quickly placed it back in his pocket. “Geez yuh no fun sometimes,” she took a drink before walking over next to him. “So what would yuh like to do?”

“I am your guest.”

“Yeah, but I am not the best at entertaining,” she paced in front of him trying to think of something that would entertain him. “Ah, maybe a scary movie?”

“Just because I am like this doesn’t mean I am into that kind of stuff,” he sighed.

“I guess that’s true, I told yuh I am not so good,” he reached out and gripped her wrist. He pulled her closer to him, he moved his other hand to her chin and cupped it, pushing it up forcing her to look up at him. He leaned in close, her mind was blur, unsure if she should let this happen. Her heart was beating fast, but everything else was slow, he placed his lips on hers. She finally took a hold of her body and pulled away quickly. Even though he had that same permanent scowl, she could feel the hunger in his eyes.

She felt herself shake unsure of her feelings, she wanted to be his friend, but she could tell he wanted more.. maybe she also wanted more.. 

“What am I thinking?” She said out loud grabbing her head, Revenant cocked his head in confusion. Lifeline looked up and noticed that she verbally expressed her thoughts, she began to laugh nervously. “I am sorry.. I am not good with men.”

“I can tell, you are awful,” she felt annoyed by his very true comment.

“It’s just that, I am not sure how to act or what to say,” she gripped her hand close to her chest.

“Well I am more machine than man,” she shook her head.

“No, yuh still a man at the end of the day,” his yellow iris grew bigger as the warmth rose in his chest again, he gripped at his chest. “Are yuh mimicking me?”

“No,” he saw her reach towards him, “Please don’t touch me,” his eyes quickly darted away from her. She was shocked by his plea, but ignored it as she touched his chest, it was hot to the touch.

“Are yuh overheating? Should I check yuh out?” He backed away from her.

“No, it’s fine,” she stubbornly moved closer to him, “Stop, it’s fine.”

“Hmph, yuh not gon tell me what to do,” she reached out again and touched his chest. It was in a blink of an eye he grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. “Whatcha doin?” She struggled in his grasp as he carried her to her bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, “Kaleb what is with yuh?”

“Don’t call me that..” He was annoyed with her ignoring his demands. 

“Why is that?” She sat up on her knees in front of him, her eyes traced from his torso up to his face. Her lip curled into a smirk, she loved teasing him, it was always fun to her.

“Call me it again, and you will see what happens,” she hesitated for a second.

“What are yuh gon do… Kaleb?” He quickly placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back. He grabbed both of her legs and spread them apart. He moved his body in between her thighs and felt his knees and hands sink into her mattress. “Heh, yuh so silly.”

“Silly? Hmph,” he gripped her chin and she smiled at him. “One day I am going to wipe that smile from your face.”

“Yuh don’t like my smile?” She teasingly asked.

“No,” she glared at him as she tried to push him away, but he didn’t budge.

“You are so feisty,” his hand fell off her chin to her neck, “small, determined, and feisty,” he spoke softly which made her face feel as if it was on fire. She looked away from him and he studied her a bit, “Embarrassed?” He leaned in closer to her ear, “Are you interested in a murderer?”

“It’s not that.. of course not,” she wasn’t sure if her tone was convincing enough. He nuzzled his hard cold cheek against her warm flesh. She felt herself melt against his touch, against his voice. She was clouded by his sudden affection, ignoring what he really was, a killing machine.

“Tell me, do you want me?” He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Her lips trembled as she parted her lips, her breath was harsh.

  
  


Bonk

  
  


She tapped him on the head and pouted her lip. He tilted his head confused at what had just happened.

“Yuh getting too ahead of yuhself,” he backed away from her as she sat up. “Geez,” she scooted away from him and crossed her arms. He was still confused by the fact she actually hit him on the head.

“Did you just hit me?”

“No, I tapped yuh, there is a difference.”

“You.. hm, I don’t know what to say,” he looked away, lost in thought.

“Good, finally yuh can be quiet,” she winked at him before heading towards her door. “So how about a comedy?” She said over her shoulder, he nodded as he stood up and followed her out of the room.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *explicit*

Lifeline laughed as she sat next to Revenant as he held a bowl of popcorn for her. He shifted his eyes to her unsure of what was so funny. She reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped piece after piece in her mouth as the movie was playing. He looked back down at the popcorn, and his eyes shot to her again as she laughed. 

“I don’t get what is so funny,” he said, almost annoyed with her, but she clicked her tongue and snatched the bowl away from him.

“Maybe if yuh listen and stop being so brooding yuh might have a laugh,” she stuck out her tongue as she turned back to the movie. He rested his hand on his cheek as she started to laugh again. Her laugh wasn’t loud, it was actually kind of cute to him, but he didn’t get the jokes. She leaned forward and set the bowl down and pulled her feet on the couch. They had a pretty decent space between them which also might have added to his bad mood.

She stared over at him, and scooted inches closer and closer to him till she was leaning against his body. He felt her soft body against him and that feeling in his body started to churn. He leaned off his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him before leaning her head against his chest. She snuggled close against him as his body started to relax.

The credits were rolling and he felt her limp body against him. He didn’t want to disturb her sleep, but also he knew it wasn't that comfortable for her to be in the position that she was in. He slowly pulled his arm from around her, and she shuffled a little. He shimmied his hand under her thighs and another on her back, he began pulling her towards his body, and she laid her head against his chest. He lifted her and carried her to her room, and gently set her down on her bed. Revenant gripped her blanket to pull it over her body, but she grabbed his hand.

“Will yuh sleep with me?” She asked him with her eyes fighting to stay open, he shook his head.

“I don’t sleep,” he spoke softly as she let go of his hand and he finished pulling the cover over her body. “But I will stay with you,” he watched her as she slowly closed her eyes. He just stared at her for a little bit before she opened her eyes again, and laughed. “Hm?”

“It’s just creepy knowing that yuh are just staring at me,” she patted the space beside her. “Come on, relax, and please don’t stare at me.”

“Ugh, fine,” he made his way on the other side of the bed and slowly climbed in, his body sank into her mattress, maybe even ripping it slightly, but she didn’t care. He laid flat against the bed, and turned his head to see her smiling at him. 

“Yuh such a drag,” she scooted closer to him, and he rolled his eyes. He waited for her to drift to sleep.

He felt normal.

He felt human.

  
  


“No, Silva, I do not care about the new legend,” Lifeline tried dodging her friend left and right, but he was persistent.

“But he is sooo cool, he is like me, so I know you will love him!” Lifeline rolled her eyes as she made her way through the airship trying to get to the med bay. “Come on  _ chica _ , don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

He followed her all the way there and the second she opened the door she realized she forgot her tool bag, she sighed and leaned her head back and it hit Octane’s chest. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her. “Can yuh go get my tools, Silva?”

“What are the magic words,  _ chica _ ?” She groaned.

“Please,” she mumbled.

“Of course, be back in a jiffy!” He dashed off, and she walked into the room. She started preparing the table for her maintenance check for Revenant. The med bat was always clean and well organized. It had to be one of her favorite places to escape to, and it was really the only place she could be alone with Revenant without anyone being suspicious.

A knock came at the door, and soon opened to Revenant walking in. “Hey,” Lifeline turned around and greeted the tall robot, “Take a seat, Silva is going to get my tool bag.” She grabbed a pair of thick latex gloves out of a box, and started to slide them on her hands till Revenant came up behind her. He bent down slightly and she felt his warm breath on her neck, “Stop it will yuh? Yuh getting too cocky with yuhr actions,” she pulled her glove up, and let go of the end, and a loud smack came from it.

“Cocky? I can say the same to you, you aren’t hiding our friendship too well yourself.”  
  


* * *

“Hey look at what I got, you guys,” Mirage presented a mechanical spider to the group making Lifeline and Wattson jump. 

“Mister Witt, get that out of here!” Wattson slid behind Wraith, and Wraith immediately glared at Mirage. He started to nervously laugh as he turned his attention to Lifeline.

“You don’t like it either?” She quickly shook her head, and he frowned, upset that no one liked his new toy. Revenant came up behind Mirage, and lightly touched his shoulder, making the man jump and throw the spider in the air landing on Revenant’s head. Lifeline quickly leaped up and slapped the spider off his head, slamming against the wall busting it to pieces. “No!” Mirage yelled as he dashed over to his broken toy.

“Are yuh ok?” Lifeline looked over Revenant, reaching up and grabbing his cheeks on both sides. His eyes quickly darted to the side, and she noticed Wraith and Wattson looking at her confused. She backed away, “Sorry, it’s the medic in me,” she laughed nervously as Revenant walked away.

* * *

She scoffed, “Oh yeah? What about yesterday?”

“What about yesterday?”

* * *

“Dammit Silva! Why is yuh mask in my room?” She threw his mask to him, and he caught it.

“Oh, because I knew I won’t lose it if it is in your room, duh,” he laughed, and she groaned as she walked past him. “Come on, Che!”

“No, where is DOC?” She turned back to him, and he shrugged. “I know yuh took her.”

“ _ Si _ , but I don’t know where he went,” she rolled her eyes, and started to walk down the steps to his room. He tried stopping her, but she just ignored him. “Wait, Che, listen, he is in your room hiding!”

“Silva, if yuh are hiding her in yuh room, I am going to beat yuh,” She made it to his room, and noticed DOC laying on his bed. “Awe girl, come here,” she kneeled down and opened her arms wide. The robot quickly floated to her, she nuzzled them close until she noticed that they had her panties around their neck. “Huh?”

“Wow, look at the time, yawwwwwwwwn, wow, geez, it’s my bedtime,” Octane tried moving around her into his room, but she grabbed him by the collar. He turned to her sweating bullets.

“Why is she carrying my underwear? And why is she in the yuh room?” He could almost see the steam escaping her mouth, he shook his head quickly. 

“Skin suits, you are being too loud,” Revenant walked up to them and was immediately met with a pleading Octane and a glaring Lifeline. 

“Please, you got to help me,” Octane dashed out of her grasp and hid behind Revenant. Lifeline tried leaping towards him, but Revenant grabbed her by her shirt. Octane stuck his tongue out, and she growled at him making him dash away. 

“Why yuh helping him?” She spat at him, but Revenant pulled her into his body with an arm around her waist and held her tight, she slowly started to calm down. He rested one hand on top of her head and looked down at her with loving eyes. She sighed and smiled up at him.

“Um..” Revenant pushed her away making her fall face forward. She turned her head and saw Loba with a very confused look splayed across her face. “What was that?”

“Nothing, orphan,” Revenant walked away as Loba snarled at him. She walked over and helped Lifeline up.

“If he touches you again like that, tell me,” she gently patted Lifeline down, and she smiled back thanking the woman.

* * *

“I am still mad about yuh pushing me down on the ground,” she stuck her tongue out at him, but he rolled his eyes. “Anyway, what happened to us not hiding our friendship?”

“Eh, I just don’t want to make things difficult for you,” stars appeared in her eyes followed by an ‘aw’, it was met by him placing his hand on her face pushing her away, “Shut it or I will make you shut it, anyway, where is your boyfriend?” She removed his hand, annoyed.

“Hm, I honestly don’t know, he should have been back by now. Let me go check,” she started heading towards the door, but he grabbed her wrist, “Hm?” He jerked her in towards his body, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Kaleb..”

“You aren’t allowed to call me that,” he growled at her, but she just smiled up at him. “One day I am going to make you fear me again,” he bent down and snuggled his cheek against her. “You want that?”

“Heh, here yuh are, getting ahead of yuhself again,” she slowly moved her arms around his neck. “Yuh really aren’t that scary,” they stared into each other's eyes. The pain in his eyes was lifted, he knew he was just another copy of the man he once was, but all of him felt feelings towards her.

She gave his cold existence, warmth, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He wasn’t a stranger to the feeling, but it had been so long since he felt this way. He wanted to be closer to her. He wanted to know that he..

“I like you,” he spoke softly and she jumped out of his grasp. It took her a second to get a hold of what he said and before she could confront him, Octane busted through the door carrying her tool bag.

“Sorry it took so long,  _ chica _ , Witt was showing me something, it was a tacky taped spider thing. To be honest I accidentally broke it,” he tried handing her the bag, but she was dumbfounded. “What happened? You ok?” He waved his hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it. She grabbed the bag and nodded to him that she was ok.

“Thank yuh, Silva,” she said softly before setting it on the counter. He nodded before hopping on the counter taking out his phone. “Um.. okay, I am going to check some of yuhr senses to see what yuh can feel..” she tried to wipe away the awkwardness between them as he sat on the table. “I have some of the touch simulators yuh asked about,” she tried to be as professional as possible.

“Pfft, why would you want any of those?” Octane scoffed. He ignored the speedster as she started feeling around his body. There were only a few spots that were touch sensitive.

“Okay, so where should I place these?” She asked, he looked at Octane, who was just taking selfies and then back at her. He didn’t say anything and she pointed to his hand, he nodded slowly. “Okay..” she said under her breath turning his hand over. She started taking the metal from his hands and attaching the sensors to his bare frame.

“Woah, my new selfies just got 1k likes in 1 minute, nice,” Octane was just admiring himself as Lifeline was working on his upgrade. She kept repeating in her head what he had just said to her. It was flattering, but she wasn’t sure if that was ok. “Hey  _ chica, _ how long will this take?”

“Silva, I just started, I am not sure,” she tried to focus, but she felt him breathing down her neck. 

“Oooh you are so good at this, must take a lot of concentration,” she could feel his body against her, she was finding it hard to focus with a confession and Octane’s pressed against her.

“It does, so can yuh please sit back or leave,” he groaned as he reached over her shoulder to poke at one of the sensors. She sighed as she tried to focus on the task at hand, she could also tell that Revenant was slightly upset.

“If I am honest,” he brought his mouth close to her ear, “this is such a turn on,” she fumbled with her tools and heat rushed to her face. He backed away and cackled at her response, he reached out and patted her shoulder. “Fine fine, I will see you later,  _ adios! _ ” He ran out of the room, she tried to compose herself, but Revenant just stared directly at her.

“W-what?”

“Not your boyfriend, huh?” his tone was harsher than before.

“No, not at all, Mister Jealous,” he grunted as she continued to work on his hand.

Lifeline wiped her forehead and admired her work. She took out a small chip, and implanted it into his chest. She closed the plate, “Okay, yuh should be able to activate it on yuh own.”

“Right,” Revenant sat up, and inspected his hands.

“So..?” He turned to her and tried concentrating, he could feel a tingling sensation running through his hands. He reached out and felt Lifeline’s cheek, it was warm and soft.

“I can feel, and you.. you feel so soft..”

“That’s good,” she smiled at him before moving away from his hand. She quickly began packing her stuff up, he sat there confused at why she was acting the way she was.

“Ajay..”

“What? Everything ok?” She asked without even turning around.

“Look at me.”

“Um,” she slowly turned around, she was uneasy and almost looked sick to her stomach. He extended his arm towards her.

“Can I.. touch you more?” She hesitated before extending her arm and letting him touch her hand. She felt his cold touch on her skin, it sent shivers down her spine. She slowly moved her way towards him as his touch traveled from her hand up to her bare shoulders.

Her body was now inches away from him as he used both of his hands to grab her waist. He slowly moved his hands along her hips and back down. He soon moved his hand under her tank top, she covered her face as he explored her body inch by inch.

“Do you want me to stop..?” She didn’t even realize that she shook her head until she felt his hands on her bare breasts. She gasped at how cold he was and how gently he squeezed them. She felt her legs growing weak as she leaned into him to give her body leverage. He nuzzled the spot between her neck and shoulder, his warm breath accented his cold touch well.

He gently played with her nipples making her gasp for air. She was now shaking against his body, squeezing her legs tight together, drooling almost from her mouth. He tugged her nipples and a yelp escaped her mouth, a small chuckle could be heard from him.

“My sensitive little girl,” he tugged again, making her cry out before her legs gave in. He quickly caught her, and held her tight. “Don’t be weak, it’s not attractive,” he said sternly, but her mind was blank from pleasure. He picked her up and placed her on the table, he parted her legs and moved between them. 

“Kaleb.. we can’t do this,” she was trying to get a grasp of her thoughts, but it felt impossible as he ran his hand up her thighs.

“Your thighs are so meaty, so much flesh,” she puffed out her cheeks wondering if he was calling her fat. “It’s a compliment,” he ran it back down to her knees. He studied her face as he started running his hands slowly up her thighs again. She was fighting her face from twisting into something lewd. Lifeline really didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her like this, but she knew she would eventually break.

He slowly moved his hand into her inner thighs, “S-Stop,” she placed her hand on his chest. He rubbed in a circular motion as he continued to feel her body.

“Do you really want me to stop?” She swallowed a hard lump before shaking her head, he started to feel her warmth leak through her pants. “Getting wet?” She looked away from him as he pulled away to stare in between her thighs. He reached for her belt buckles and began unfastening it.

“W-wait,” she grabbed his hand before she shakingly got off the table. She stumbled over to the door and her hands fumbled to lock it. He made his way behind her and grabbed a handful of her breasts. Her back arched giving into the pleasure.

“Are you going to let a machine pleasure you?” He said into her ear and she shook her head.

“No, I am going to let a man do it,” his eyes widened as the burning feeling swelled inside his chest again. He swiftly pulled her pants down, and scooped her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as he brought her back to the table. She smiled up at him as he touched her bare thighs, he gripped the meat of her thighs.

He loved finally being able to actually feel her. It was a sensation he longed for, he wished he could kiss her, make her know that she was now his. She melted against his touch, he felt up her warmth, he breathed in her exotic smell.

“Remember.. be quiet,” she was confused for a second before he touched her against her panties making her cry louder than before. She reached for his shawl, gripping it tight. He moved fingers up and down her slit, she trembled against his touch. “Shh,” he tore into her panties and he was engulfed by her warmth.

He placed a thumb on her button and stroked it lightly. Her cries were becoming louder with each stroke, she tried muffling it with his shawl, but it failed. He continued to feel her button as she moaned, it was music to his ears.

“P-Please..” her voice was muffled. 

“Please what? Look at me,” he demanded her. She shakingly pulled away and looked up at him.

“Please, I want yuh inside of me,” he chuckled before positioning his finger in front of her entrance, but soon a knock came at the door. He hissed as he turned his attention to the door.

“Miss Che, can I speak with you?” She jumped at hearing Loba’s voice. She quickly scrambled to get her pants, and pulled them up. Revenant wiped his hand in a paper towel, she finally opened up the door. “Why was the door locked?” She glared at Revenant instantly.

“Hmph, that junkie kept bothering us,” Revenant spoke to her, and she huffed.

“I wasn’t talking to you, anyway Miss Che I was needing your help. Anita accidentally smashed Witt’s dumb spider, and cut her hand pretty bad.” 

“Oh really? Okay let’s me gather some of mi things. Yo, Rev, yuh maintenance is done. See yuh later,” she quickly grabbed some supplies before dashing out. Revenant groaned to himself as he looked down at his hand. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *explicit*

Revenant waited in the lower parts of the ship for what will soon be their daily little rendezvous. He ran his hands along the ship’s walls, they felt cool to the touch. It was a bit dark where they were at and usually no one came down to this part of the ship. He heard a creaking of a door and quickly turned to see Lifeline gripping her arm. She seemed to have had a worried look on her face.

“What is it?” He asked, stepping closer to her, she paused for a second before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a note. He went to grab it, he unfolded the paper and read it to himself. 

I like you too 

He glared back up at her as she winked at him. He crumpled the paper up before reaching out to grab her by her wrist and pulling her close to his body.

“You will pay for that,” he intertwined his fingers with her, bringing her hand up to his mouth, he laid what would be a kiss on her hand. He then stared back down at her. He finally had her all to himself again, and now she was all his. The burning feeling in his chest was igniting. 

Their love affair had only just begun.

* * *

“Lifeline where are you? I need your help!” Bangalore yelled as she was taking fire. Lifeline tried sprinting to the stairs to reach her, but she was grabbed by her waist and dragged into a corner of the market. Revenant pushed her against the wall roughly.

“H-Hey,” she tried to ignore the random forcefulness and lifted her gun to Revenant, but he placed his hand on top of it making her lower it.

“Lifeline, where are you?!” Bangalore’s muffled voice could be heard directly above them. Revenant slowly ran his hand down her body, feeling every dip.

“Kaleb, we can’t do that here,” she sucked in a harsh breath trying to not tremble to his touch. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“Shh, let's make this quick,” he started to unfasten her pants. She covered her mouth for what was about to come, but it’s not like it mattered since there was a giant gun fight happening. He slid his hand into her pants slowly, leaned in close to her ear, “I can tell this is something you always wanted to do,” he began to roughly rub her through her panties. She gripped his arm tight, thinking that would stop him from going any further, but it only made him want to feel her more. His speed and pressure was something that she would never get used to. 

“Please,” she panted out, he moved in closer to her body, he was tightly pressed against her. His warm breath was hitting her ear as his speed was consistent. She wanted him to put a finger inside, but this was also just as effective. He could tell by her face and the sounds being made down there that she was enjoying every second of their time. She gripped his arm tighter and clenched her legs before cumming on his fingers. After she came down from her high, she slid down to the ground as he looked down at her.

“Good girl, don't worry I will give you some time to recoup before I come to kill you,” he left out of the corner. She tried to gather her thoughts before trying to rejoin her team. 

“What happened to you, girl?” Bangalore asked as Lifeline walked up the steps, she tried thinking of an excuse. “Ah doesn’t matter, just glad to see you are ok,” she slammed her hand on her back making the small girl lunge forward a bit.

* * *

"Do yuh know what yuh are doing?" Lifeline asked as she handed him an egg, he snatched it from her hand, accidentally crushing it. "Dude yuh know yuh got to be more gentle," she sighed before handing him another egg. He groaned before taking it gently from her hand. He cracked the egg and put the yolk in the bowl. "Yuh don't even eat, so how do yuh even remember how to bake a cake."

"Listen," he snapped his head at her, "I wanted to make a cake, I am going to make a cake, you are not going to stop me from making a cake," he growled, and she just huffed as she sat back and watched him.

"Yuh don't have to be so mean about it, geez, I was gon help yuh, but since yuh want to be so mean," she stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored her as he began to mix the bowl of ingredients. He was having issues gripping the bowl to not have it shatter all over her, so he was fumbling around with the mixture. "Can hold a gun, can kill people with his bare hands, can't mix a bowl of batter, interesting," Lifeline teased him, he snapped to her.

"Can you mix it then?" He asked and she gladly jumped to it. Not only did she finish mixing it, she also poured it into the pan, and placed it in the oven. She scooped up some leftover batter on her finger and tasted it, it was a nice rich chocolate taste. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's pretty good, instead of an assassin yuh should have been a baker," she slapped his arm, and he glared at her. 

"I rather shove people into ovens than cakes," he looked down at his hands, confused at why they weren't working the way that they were suppose to. He shook the feeling off as he waited with her for the cakes to be done.

* * *

“No, don't put that piece there,” Lifeline slapped Octane’s hand and he tried forcing the puzzle piece in the wrong spot again.

“I can make it fit, Che,” she slapped his hand again and he hissed. “Geez, this is soooo boring anyway, why can’t we go skydiving or something?”

“Because you barged into our house while we were putting a puzzle together,” Revenant said, picking up another piece before setting it down in it’s correct space.

“Wait, your house? Che, he is living here now?”

“Living? No, staying? Yeah, he is a pretty good roommate to have,” Lifeline shot him a smile, but he just rolled his eyes and huffed. 

“Well, whatever, how long before you tell the others about your new _amigo_?”

“I rather her not tell the others,” Revenant said quickly, “I think it’s best we keep things between us, it’s no one’s business,” he turned to her. He noticed her smile fade as he looked over at her, Octane looked at the both of them and sighed.

“I see, well your secret is safe with me, dude. I am happy for you, _hermana_ ,” Octane smiled before trying to force the puzzle piece back in place.

“Silva! I told yuh to stop,” she slapped his hand again and he slapped her hand back. Revenant just watched as Lifeline pinned him on the ground, taking his legs off.

“Che stop! I am kidding!” He yelled out as she tossed his legs to the side. She sat on top of his back as she placed another puzzle piece into place. 

“Oh look, we might be able to finish this tonight,” she smiled at Revenant ignoring the face that his eyes were no longer bright yellow, but slowly turning reddish in color, as Octane squirmed underneath her. 

It was now later that night, and Octane had left earlier to go hang out with the guys, he offered to take Revenant, but he declined the offer. Partying was never something that interested him, and it was always better for him to spend time alone with someone he actually cared about. Lifeline finally came from the shower, and walked into her room with some of the steam making it's way into her bed room. She walked over and grabbed her brush, “Do you care that he knows?” Revenant asked holding a book, Lifeline was brushing her curls out before sitting down in their bed.

“Nah, I don’t think I do, he is family, so I would hope he would understand,” she set her brush down and took a deep breath. “It’s weird, yeah, but I am sure he will get used to it, and hey yuh two might be friends.”

“I would kill myself before I become his friend,” she crawled between his legs and hid behind his book. He sighed putting it down, and he always loved seeing her with her hair down. She had a nightgown on, and the strap carelessly was falling from her shoulder. “Are you attempting to seduce me?”

“I don’t know, is it working?” she leaned back on her heels, and flipped her hair back behind her shoulders.

“No,” she puffed out her cheeks, and tried backing up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close. “I lied,” he said into her neck and she giggled from the tingling sensation.

"Lying is a bad start to a relationship," she teased.

"Yes, and loving an ex assassin is already such a good move," he teased her back. She knew he caught her tongue, so he stroked her hair softly, even taking her strands in his hand and letting them fall. She just laid again his body as he continued to read his book. She eventually fell asleep on top of him, he slowly removed her from his body, and made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, as his vision was becoming static like, his eyes were slightly red. He gripped the sink counter top tight, and began to grunt as he fought off the feelings, the urges that were trying to take him over. "Listen, you don't want to do this," he said into the mirror and everything suddenly stopped, his eyes regain the yellow color. He lingered in front of the mirror a little longer before returning to bed, and laying next to her. He placed a hand on her hip and watched over her as she slept.

* * *

“Y-yes, right there,” Lifeline moaned as Revenant played with her on her couch. She sat on his lap with her back against him, as he touched her. She was crying for him to put his finger inside, but he was only teasing her.

“Hm..” he ran one of his hands up to her breasts. He fondled them a bit, making her cry louder. The sounds she was making felt like they would never get old to him. He wanted to hear her more, on days they wouldn’t get to interact he would want to hear her more. 

“Kaleb, I can’t hold on..” she moaned, and before he knew it her body tensed up on his lap and she rode her orgasm. She leaned back against him, her body was spent, her breath was harsh. He removed his fingers and examined her slick, she had noticed this and grabbed his hand. She stuck his fingers in her mouth, tasting every bit of herself. While she was sucking and licking, she heard a faint groan coming from him. In shock she took his fingers out of her mouth and turned to him, he just stared at her as if that sound never escaped his voice module. 

After she cleaned up after their little session, she walked back to the couch and sat next to him. “We should go out on a date,” Lifeline said suddenly as she leaned in close to Revenant. He groaned at the thought of a date. Even as a human, dates were never his forte.

“Wouldn't it be hard to go on a date with someone that looks like this?” He was right, he is a 7 foot tall killing machine.

“This is true, but we can always put some clothes on yuh,” she gave him a very mischievous smirk and he shook his head.

“No, not going to happen, and don’t ask again,” he was firm with his decision.

“Yuh look so handsome,” Lifeline clutched his shoulder tight as they walked through the gardens late at night. He wore a black suit, dark red accented it in certain areas, fitted with a hood to help make him appear more normal. They did receive a few glances here and there, not because people knew who they were. It was mostly because it looked like a tall man on a date with a very small girl. 

“Ugh, why did I agree to this?” He groaned as she clicked her tongue in annoyance to his complaining.

“Quit yuh whining, yuh wanted to feel more human, well this is what people do,” she moved away from his body and he instantly wanted her back to clutching his arm, but he would never tell her that.

“Yeah, yeah, but I wasn’t a normal human,” he tried to ignore the feeling of wanting her grabbing onto him again.

“This is true I suppose, but yuh don’t go to be such a drag,” she nudged him with her body.

“If you don’t stop, I will drag you,” he threatened her and she just laughed. He quickly grabbed her by her hoodie and dragged her back into his arms. She tried wiggling out of his grasp, but it was too tight to escape. She eventually gave up trying to escape and rested her head against his chest. The cool breeze was a nice touch to their first date, the petals floating in the air is something Revenant could do without, but he knew that she found it to be quite pleasing. They took in each other's company until he pulled away from her, he gave her a look that she became so familiar with. She suddenly felt a vibration in her hoodie pocket, she took out her phone, and it looked like all the color washed away from her face. "What?" He asked her, she stumbled a bit before shoving it back into her pocket.

"It's nothing, it's fine, let's just enjoy our night," she tried splaying a fake smile across her face, he wasn't buying it, but she kept pushing it, "I know a pretty cool place we can go and be alone," she grabbed his hand as they made their way into the lower areas of the garden. It was a small room that made you feel invisible to the outside world. "Me and Silva, not what yuh think, we would always hide down here whenever our parents took us here. It is one of my favorite spots. Mi ma and da would get so mad at us," she ran her hand along the walls of memories that her and Octane carved into this place, "Those bastards," she clenched her fist.

"I take it you aren't fond of them," he examined the walls with her.

"No, not at all, but cliché, amiright?"

"Heh, all to, but that doesn't matter," he walked over to her and placed his hand on her head, "Your parents made an alright kid." She playfully scoffed and removed his hand from her head.

"Alright? Ha, yuh got jokes now I see."

"Err, it's hard for me to just wipe away my programming, my 400 years of thinking. I was alone for so long, and at times I still feel that way. I am just a head connected to many bodies, but this one particular body is special. It holds something, it will take time for me to.. be normal."

"I don't want yuh to be normal," she grabbed his hand and kissed it gently, "I like yuh harshness, how scary yuh are to others. I like who yuh are, and as long as yuh are in the games and not out killing people, I like this you," she said before guiding his hand around her waist. "Cliché again, but this is pretty freaky, yuh mi polar opposite, and I adore yuh."

"You aren't so bad yourself," he held her close for a bit longer, "I.." he felt a jerking sensation in his body, "I.." he pushed her back making her fall on the ground.

"Kaleb?" Her tone was of a worried one as she watched him grip his head, his body was shaking uncontrollably. She quickly jumped to her feet and tried dashing towards him, but he extended his arms.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed at her, she stopped in her tracks. "I.." she could hear two voices escape his mouth at the same time, it was as if he was fighting himself. The shaking stopped as he slowly started to approach her, "I am going to skin you alive, skin suit," his tone was stern, her eyes widened as she ran out of the door with him following behind her. She tried to avoid as many people as she could so there wouldn't be any casualties. He followed close behind her as they made their way through the area. She ended up tripping and he towered over her, she looked around for something to defend herself with, but wasn't able to locate anything. He reeled back his hand, and just as he was about to lodge it into her body.

"Stop!" She cried, now shaking in front of him. She wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of what he was becoming. "This isn't you, please stop," she cried, he looked at her closely before relaxing his hand.

"No, you are wrong, this is me," he jammed his hand right into her stomach, the burning sensation in the pit of her stomach, the games had nothing to this sensation. She felt her blood rush from her mouth, it was warm and felt thick on her body. She felt him remove his hand before fading away, she gripped her stomach tight trying to stop the bleeding. People rushed over to her to try and help her, but all she could see was her life. She thought of her parents, her friends, her lover, and her last thought was of Octane before she closed her eyes.

This all could have been avoided if she had just listened to the warning that was sent to her from Loba;

Get away from him now, Miss Che!

Loba had infiltrated the Hammond Lab's the night of their date and she had seen everything that had just happened through his own eyes. She fought back the tears as she turned back to his head and noticed a tear running down his cheek, she looked down at the core and swallowed a hard lump before she placed her finger on her headset, "Destroy it," she said to the person on the other side. She watched as his eyes slowly closed, "You tainted her, but she still loved you.. You will never deserve peace," Loba cried out before leaving the area.

Revenant's body fell to the ground, his mind fell blank, his suffering was over, but he created a brand new suffering, he killed the only girl who loved him.

The heat from his chest had faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am a crappy writer and if no one caught this, yes, someone ended up telling Loba about their little relationship. The person who told wanted to keep her safe, but instead ended up causing her death, but it's not their fault. 
> 
> I like to think that they still control Revenant at the end of the day, and that is something he fights with on a daily basis. 
> 
> He was bound to kill her one day.


End file.
